Grievous Assignment
by Pairing-Naz
Summary: General Grievous, supreme commander of the droid armies and main enemy to the Republic has just received word that someone from his past is alive. Blinded by the need to save his long lost lover, Ronderu lij Kummar, the general goes to Naboo to gain a hostage so he can get to the planet she is held on. (Contains most characters, rated M for graphic descriptions of violence)
1. Chapter 1

General Grievous, supreme commander of the droid armies and main enemy to the Republic has just received word that someone from his past is alive. Blinded by the need to save his long lost lover, Ronderu lij Kummar, the general goes to Naboo to gain a hostage so he can get to the planet she is held on...

Ahsoka was completely unaware as she was slightly sulking. The Padawan had argued, and lost, to her Master about coming here. She didn't even understand why she, of all people, had to be sent here. Certainly Anakin could've given her a better reason; not "because he had a good feeling." The Togruta groaned indignantly. "Feeling my behind... He's probably doing something behind my back as always." She shook her head, thinking of all the possible conspiracies her Master would be capable of.

Grievous was watching from the ceiling. He had been stalking the young Jedi. She was perfect for his plan. He released his hands from the ceiling and lowered down right behind her, placing a hand over her mouth as the other split in two. One held on to her while the other took her lightsaber away.

The female immediate struggled, quite violently in fact. Her eyes were glaring down the path she was heading. The cold metal hand that restrained her lips from moving muffled her grunts. Looking up, she glared right up at the General. At the same time, she was mad at herself for being so distracted.

Grievous tossed her lightsaber away and moved back up to the ceiling. He scurried away with her, returning to his shuttle.

Ahsoka continued to struggle, stubborn to then end. But alas, her heart sank. The android captured her without breaking a sweat. It was humiliating. But why the sudden abduction though? Things didn't seem right, not from Grievous at least. she eventually gave up, not wanting to tire herself out.

Grievous tossed her inside the ship and hurried inside. "Take me to Tatooine!" Grievous snapped at the droid pilot.

"Yes sir." The pilot let out fast. The captured Padawan managed to stand up before a couple of droids held her arms behind her. She glared at Grievous. "What in the blue blazes is going on here?" She snapped at the general.

"I'm using you as a way to get in and out easily." Grievous hissed, "If you behave, I'll let you live when I'm done."

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" She hissed right back, her blue eyes were narrowed at him. "What do you want on Tatooine?"

"You will find out soon enough." Grievous snapped, scowling at the girl.

"I will find out now." The Togruta growled her response. "I have the right to know what I'm being used to accomplish!"

"It has nothing to do with the war." Grievous said, glaring at Ahsoka.

This struck Ahsoka with curiosity. "Then... what is this about?"

"You will learn soon." Grievous snapped.

Ahsoka couldn't think of words to say. She just kept her glare, impatient as always

After a while grievous spoke. "Some one I knew could be alive." he said simply.

Ahsoka looked at him quizzically. "Some one as in...?" She prompted.

"That' all you get for now." Grievous said as the ship entered hyperdrive.

She scoffed. "So vague, that's not fun at all. For all I know it's one of your old war buddies or an ex lover." she couldn't help but to snicker at the last comment. She didn't think he had any intimate relationships. Or was even capable of it.

Grievous shifted at the mention of ex-lover.

This made the Padawan's jaw drop. "By the force... Who?" She found herself suddenly interested in her enemy's love life. After all, he was basically getting her help to get in. "What is her name? Or his name? Whoever."

"Silence!" Grievous yelled, "It's not of your-"

"General, we have arrived."

Ahsoka snickered once again, before she forcefully freed herself from the droids. As much as she wanted to slice Grievous' head off, she decided to play along with Grievous' plans. She was confident that in the end this lover of his could see what Grievous had become and reject him any way. But even this Borg deserved the closure.

Grievous stood and pulled Ahsoka out into the dusty, dry air. Grievous covered his mouth with his cloak, coughing.

Ahsoka was watching him. "You can at least tell me what she looks like so I know if I see her or not."

Grievous growled and stalked off, still dragging Ahsoka. He was heading to an abandoned settlement.

Grumbling under her breath, she caught pace with the anxious cyborg. "You know I can walk without your help."

Grievous let her go. She wouldn't last long if she tried to get away after all.

Ahsoka rubbed her arm quietly, frowning. She wished she had he lightsaber. But she didn't. Grievous tossed it aside on Naboo. How grand. She simply groaned at her own thoughts, walking beside Grievous reluctantly

Grievous peaked behind the corner. "Everything is heavily guarded. She must be here..." he said to himself, "My Ronderu..." He fiddled with his cape, trying to look slightly more presentable for his unnamed host.

Ahsoka watched the guards as she heard him. She was surprised by the tone he used as he said his lover's name. She had never expected such concern, such worry and affection, from him. No one would've. Well, maybe Koth would be nonchalant about it... "And is this where I come in?" She asked flatly.

"I'm using you as a bartering tool for when I try to get off the planet." Grievous said, stepping out into plain sight. They were expecting him after all.

"Oh fun..." she drawled. A few guards saw him and immediately aimed their blasters at Grievous.

Grievous put up his hands in a calming motion. "I was contacted about a Ronderu being here." he said.

One guard heard this and lowered his gun, reluctant. "I see... Who contacted you?" He asked, the other guard's blaster was still on the ready.

"I don't know who. But I am General Grievous." he said.

After a wordless conversation between the guards, they all lowered their guns. "Follow me then." He ordered. Ahsoka stepped out, rather surprised how easy this was going. She couldn't' get that thought from her head as she followed Grievous.

"Lets go." Grievous hissed, following them inside.

The padawan was watching the guards closely. She didn't understand why she was so paranoid, but she had a feeling that it was because of the general. Didn't he see anything off? Wasn't he usually the cautious one, even when he got his way? Or was he blinded by the idea of seeing his lover again?

Grievous wrung his hands. He could not wait to see her again. "Is she healthy?" he asked, hoping she was all right.

"She's alive." The guard responded vaguely. It wasn't long until they reached a hall, with a female Kaleesh looking out the window. She was aged from long years, her black hair was long and put in a ponytail, and she wore rags and wrappings. Her face couldn't be seen from the distance between her and the others.

Grievous stayed where he was, unsure of what to do. The Kaleesh looked like her in terms of body structure and her hair was similar. He coughed. "R... Ronderu?"

Ahsoka rose her brows at this. So Grievous was a Kaleesh before his... switch to a cyborg. Hearing the name, the Kaleesh turned to him with amber eyes. She was quizzical at first, expecting something other than an android.

"Is it really you Ronderu?" Grievous asked, taking a few steps forward, "It is I... The dreamer. Your Qymaen."

The female was silent at this, looking at the guards. They nodded when Grievous wasn't paying attention. The woman was shocked at Grievous' state. "Q-Qymaen...?" She let out. "What... happened to you...?"

Grievous stepped closer to the female. "It was the Jedi. The bombed my ship and killed my warriors. Oh Ronderu..." He stopped, suddenly catching her sent. It wasn't Right. "Are you really Ronderu?"

A guard stepped in before she could speak. "General, that is an odd accusation. Perhaps you should speak with the one who has been taking care of her for a proper explanation. She... hasn't been the same since that unfortunate day."

Grievous wrung his hands again, going up to the female and looking at her. He looked to the side, fidgeting. He wanted to believe it was her, but...

The woman simply watched him as Ahsoka watched the two. She herself felt something was off. But she wasn't so sure since she never met Ronderu. But yet, Grievous himself was hesitant. "Maybe we should go see her caretaker." She suggested, already prepared for a snap from the debating cyborg.

"Yes... Lets." Grievous said, taking the females arm, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure, but even if you are not her, I'll return you to Kalee."

Hearing this, the woman's eyes widened. But she stayed silent as the guards escorted the three of them to an office. "He'll be here within moments of when we let him know you're here." The guard said

Grievous waited for them to arrive, tapping his fingers. He was getting a bit more comfortable and managed to convince himself that the female was in fact Ronderu. He rested a hand on her thy and rubbed it softly.

Ronderu jumped at this, moving away from his hand. "Your hands are very cold." She said.

Ahsoka leaned on the desk boredly until the guards came. But now, their blasters were aimed at all of them.

"Alright, hands where we can see them." One ordered. Ahsoka glared at this. "What?" she asked. She had a feeling this was going to happen.

Grievous turned, and stood, shielding the female with his large form. He was unarmed, not bringing any lightsabers so Ahsoka wouldn't try anything.

"I said hands where I can see them." The guard said as one pulled Ahsoka to them roughly. The last one tried to grab Ronderu. "Step aside, General."

Grievous moved fast, ripping the blaster out of his hand and shooting him. There were not many guards there, so he felt he had a chance. "If you want to live brat, you will use the force to get them out of the way." Grievous snapped, picking Ronderu up.

"Oh now you get the guts to do something." Ahsoka commented, shoving the guard off of her before she force pushed the entrance clear. "Run!"

Grievous sped off, holding Ronderu close. "It's okay. Your safe now." he said.

Her eyes were wide as she clung onto his cape.

Ahsoka ran after Grievous, keeping an eye out. "Master Anakin's going to kill me for this." She groaned halfheartedly.

Ray shields suddenly blocked their path. "I'm afraid you can not leave General." a Trandoshan said, baring his sharp teeth at the group.

Ronderu immediately moved closer to Grievous' metal torso, fearful already. This was definitely unlike her old self.

Grievous held Ronderu closer. "What do you want?" he asked, growling.

Ahsoka glared at the Trandoshan as he spoke. "It's quite simple. We want you dead." He growled.

"Who is this we?" Grievous asked, thinking it may be Gunray's doing.

"There's no need to pretend. You know whom I'm talking about... The very kind you and your 'lover' rebelled against all those years ago." He said.

Ahsoka was surprised at this, looking at Grievous. She never knew he was a rebel against what they called Huk.

"So they're still a little sore about it?" Grievous asked, "The Yam'ril are a pathetic species." He nuzzled Ronderu. "It doesn't mater now. I have my Ronderu back."

This made the second male laughed. "You think that's her still? They were right about how gullible you would be with her." He smirked at the general. "That's nothing but a slave for the Yam'ril. One of their best ones in fact. You should be proud. They give the title Ronderu to their best whores."

Grievous blinked, looking down at the female. He pushed her away quickly, snarling. "Then where is Ronderu?! The real one!"

The woman would've fallen had Ahsoka not caught her. The Trandoshan smirked at him. "She has been dead. For years."

Grievous growled, his metal body shaking. "You filthy lizard." he snapped.

The male only chuckled. "In fact, they told me, in great detail, how they killed her." He walked close to the ray shield, to further mock Grievous. "After the battle they retreated back to their encampment, your love tied up and bound as they threw her into a room. The Yam'ril all crowded around her and cut her ropes off, only to pin her against the wall. A general used his pincer to stab into her stomach, blood and screams rewarding him as he dragged down, tearing her skin and opening her stomach. Oh, that's where everyone began to join in on the fun. And when she started to beg for her life, but it was too late, for they started to tear out her organs and eat her delicious meat." he was nearly giddy as he saw the shock Ahsoka was in. "They kept going, slowly torturing and mocking her until they cut open her uterus. The General saw the fetus growing in there, and quickly snapped it's premature neck before he slurped it up, right in front of her eyes. That shock finally killed her, where they devoured the rest of her body in merriment."

Grievous was wide eyed, making a choking sound. "Y-you lie." he said, "She died on the beaches of the Jenuwaa sea. As a warrior."

The male smirked. "No, they dragged her body to their encampment while the battle was still going on."

"She didn't die that... That way. She couldn't have." He was shaking again, his vision going blurry. He fell to his knees and wheezed, trying not to sob, "My Ronderu... And a child... My child."

Ahsoka was in pure shock and disgust. How could this man laugh about this? How can anyone be so cruel...? She looked to Grievous, actually feeling bad for the general. She glared at the Trandoshan angrily. "How can you be so vile?" she spat.

"Hey, I didn't do it. I'm just helping them with some unfinished business."

Several more guards came in, pointing blasters at Grievous and Ahsoka.

The Trandoshan chuckled. "Any last words?"

Ahsoka glared at the male. "You're a foul man." she spat. "If I had my lightsaber I'd have no trouble striking you down!"

"I'm just relaying the story from my client." he said, "But he should be happy. They left her 'pretty' face alone. They took her head back to prove it was her." He nodded and a guard whacked Grievous hard over the head.

Ahsoka glared at the guard, pushing him back with the force annoyed. She ran over to the cyborg as the slave female stayed close behind her.

More grabbed her as they began to beat on Grievous. A useless endeavor really as he was made of metal, so they focused on his head.

Grievous all the while didn't even move, letting them attack him. He didn't care anymore.

Ahsoka struggled violently, unable to be free. "Leave him alone, he's done nothing to you!" She snapped to the Trandoshan. she found it ironic that she was defending the heartbroken general, but she'll make the exception.

"And yet he has killed many Jedi and innocent Yam'ril." the bounty hunter said, "He's getting what's coming to him."

"I'm a Jedi yet even I'm defending him." She yelled. "Don't you have any sense of morals?"

"I'm being paid for this little lady. Millions of credits." the Trandoshan said, "Besides, I don't see why he's so sad. He's got a perfectly suitable replacement."

Ahsoka frowned at this. "You'll be hearing from us when I get out of here." She hissed

When the rayshields went down, and the guards were taking Ahsoka and the slave away the ground shook. Crashes were heard. Ahsoka sensed them and muttered something under her breath. "Great, it's them... Now it's a reunion."

Pink tendrils poked through the grating of the ventilation system, wrapping around it and literally ripping it open. "Ladies first." a cool voice said.

Given the chivalry, a female Rattataki jumped down. She didn't even pause to take in the situation, she already knew who to attack. She drew her lightsaber, her intention to strike the hunter down. "As always, Durge, you know exactly where to find them." she called.

"I can feel their heart from some ways away." the Gen'Dai said, slipping out after Ventress.

She nodded, now believing him. She looked back to the hunter, and saw the state Grievous was in. She then saw the padawan and the Kaleesh. "Aw, how cute. We get to save the brat too." she said dryly, earning a glare from Ahsoka.

"We could just leave her here, to die a slow painful death." Durge said, approaching the cyborg, "Get up General. You want the humiliation of me saving you?"

"Isn't that what we want?" Ventress asked him. "Just grab him." she was cut off when the guards were shooting at the two intruders. Ventress thought it was child's play, slicing them into pieces.

Durge forced Grievous to his feet, helping him out. "Useless pile of metal." He grumbled.

Ventress turned her attention to the hunter, smirking darkly when all the man had was a blaster. She pinned him to the wall by his neck amused.

"Killing me won't do any good." the reptilian said, "More will come."

"Good, then I'll have a real challenge." She said, stabbing his torso with her lightsaber quickly.

"Lets just go Asajj. Dooku will be furious if we get him back with brain damage."

Ventress humphed at this, slicing the lightsaber out quickly, killing him as she withdrew her weapon. "Fine. Let's go." she said.

Ahsoka was quiet, not wanting to be near the three. She'll have to send a message to her master. The Padawan sighed as she herded the Kaleesh away form the carnage. She was quite hasty about it.

The female was shaking, not at all comfortable about what had happened. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright." Ahsoka said softly to her. "I'm getting you to your home planet."

"I don't have any family there though." she said.

"So you were born and raised in the Yam'ril's control?"

"We have been slaves for many centuries."

Ahsoka nodded silently. "Do you have a name, or did they really name you Ronderu?"

"My name is Ronderu, yes." She said, looking ashamed.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked. "I think it's a beautiful name."

"It's shameful. It brands you as a whore." she said, frowning.

The younger female took a moment to reply. She wanted to encourage her. "Well... Do you enjoy sex?" She asked.

"No. I don't. Not with those thuggish males the Yam'ril breed."

"Then you're not a whore. A whore is someone who willingly has sex, enjoys it, and gets paid for it. You have nothing to be ashamed of if you ask me."

"You're to young to understand." she said.

"You're starting to sound like my Master." She sighed, looking for a room with a transmitter. "But it doesn't matter. We're taking you to a better place to be taken care of."

"There is one over there." she said, pointing to the corner.

"Thanks." she ran to the transmitter, trying to contact her teacher once she pressed some buttons. "Master Anakin?" She asked. "Ahsoka Tano to the Republic, does anyone hear me?"

"... Ahsoka? Where are you?" Anakin asked, "... How did you get on Tatooine?!"

"It's a long story, Master... Can you please get me out of here? I have a Kaleesh with me that was a slave until now."

"Yeah sure. Keep the transmitter on so I can locate you." Anakin said.

"Of course." Ahsoka sighed, shaking her head. "I'll explain everything once we're away from here."

"You better snips."

Ahsoka gave a grin at this. "Don't I always?"

"I guess so. Over and out." the transmit ion ended.

Ahsoka relaxed at this, looking at the female for a moment. She lead her out of the building silently, waiting for the ship to arrive.

It didn't take long for Anakin to arrive in a Naboo cruiser. "How did you get here?"

Ahsoka spoke with him as she led the female on board. She took a deep breath. "General Grievous captured me and tossed my lightsaber aside so I was unarmed. He took me onto his ship and told me he was just going to use me to get him in and out of Tatooine while he tried to get his former lover back." She wasted no time in the rest of the details, speaking fast to get it over with sooner.

Anakin followed her in. "That doesn't sound like him." he said, frowning, "Did you hit your head?"

Ahsoka frowned. "No, I didn't. He seemed really attached to Ronderu... the one that's dead now." She said. "And I mean attached... he seemed to lose his spark when the Trandoshan explained how they killed her and their unborn child."

"I find this highly improbable." Anakin said, "Maybe some research will shed some light."

The padawan sighed. "It's true." Ahsoka grumbled. "To prove it, I know where to find Ronderu's head."

"I'm not sure snips." Anakin said, "We should speak with Obi Wan first.

Ahsoka looked at her teacher beggingly. "Please, Master. I want to at least give it to the General. Even he doesn't deserve to suffer with the thought her head is in possession of the Yam'ril."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Snips, you're defending him?"

"... I guess so." Ahsoka said quietly. "I never knew he was a rebel to the Yam'ril before he... became a Borg."

"He was Kaleesh? You do know that they tried to eradicate the Yam'ril right?"

"I'm still against slavery, you should know that."

"Hey, I don't like it either.", Anakin said, "They should have come to us for help then."

"We did." the female said, "But we were not rich enough for your help."

Ahsoka motioned to the female, as if pointing out what she said to Anakin. "Wouldn't you fight if you had no other options?"

"I hardly believe that is the case." Anakin said, "Obi Wan was the padawan of Qui Gon Gin, he should know something about the Kaleesh."

Ahsoka groaned. "Yes, master.." she gave in, frowning nonetheless.

"I'll contact him. Don't worry." Anakin said, "...You really do care about what he's been through."

"He lost his lover. How would you feel if you lost yours forever?" Was what she responded with.

"But I don't have one snips." Anakin said, faening seriousness.

Ahsoka noticed this, but pretended not to. "It was hypothetical Skyguy." She mused.

"I'm going to contact Obi Wan." Anakin said, going to the ship transmitter, "Hello? Master? You there?"

Kenobi answered perplexed. "Yes? What is it Anakin?"

"Are you familiar with the Kaleesh?" Anakin asked.

"...Ah yes." Kenobi nodded. "I remember a thing or two about them. May I ask why?"

"Well... What was his birth name Ahsoka? Did you learn it?" Anakin asked his padawan.

Ahsoka looked to the hologram of Anakin's former master. "What do you know about a female named Ronderu and a male called Qymaen?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." Kenobi sighed. "Ronderu lij Kummar... Her childhood is unknown to most Kaleesh even. She was believed to come from their Gods themselves. She was second in command of Qymaen jai Sheelal. The two were fighters, and lovers..." he nodded, satisisfied he could remember the tales of the planet. "They fought against the power of the Yam'ril, when they invaded their home planet. Master Qui Gon kept tabs on the Kaleesh after he and Dooku left."

"I am to believe that the Republic added the Yam'ril in the end right?" Anakin asked, "... Because that could be the reason why Grievous is after the destruction of the republic, if he is in fact Qymaen."

Kenobi quirked an eyebrow. "...General Grievous? My my, what haven't you been telling me?" He asked.

"He kidnapped Ahsoka on a hunch that 'Ronderu' was still alive. It was a trap, obviously." Anakin said, "Ahsoka want us to find her head and return it to Grievous."

"Hmm... Is that so..?" As he pondered the idea, he watched the two. "And you're sure Grievous is indeed Qymaen?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I'm positive." She said.

"I see... Well, I believe we should give Ahsoka's plan a try."

"I suppose, but is that smart? Grievous lost his spark. It could be beneficial."

"It may not be logical, but I believe it's the right thing to do." Obi Wan lectured. "And that's important in my book if you ask me."

Ahsoka smiled at Kenobi, relieved.

"Do you know who has it Snips?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "But I believe it's the Yam'ril homeland."

"Some one of High power would probable have it right?"

Ahsoka grinned. "You got it."

"I think we could ask Padmé for some assistance. I think she may know the representative for the planet Huk." Anakin said, rubbing his chin.

"You think she'd be willing to help Master?" Ahsoka asked him.

"She's all about making peace Ahsoka, of course she will help if it means we may get General Grievous off our tail." Anakin said, "Now, time to head back to Naboo." He activated the hyperdrive.

"True." Ahsoka nodded, smiling. "And Skyguy... I need a new lightsaber."

"No you don't Snips." Anakin said, reaching into a pouch and tossing her the lightsaber, "You dropped it when he kidnapped you it seemed."

Ahsoka caught it and smiled to him. "My lightsaber! Thank you, Master."

"No problem." Anakin said, "So, what was he like? I never really met the 'good' General myself."

"Well..." She sighed. "When he saw this Ronderu, he was genuinely... anxious, and worried about her. And when he found out about what really happened to his former lover, he seemed... like he gave up."

"Gave up?" Anakin asked, raising a brow, "I don't quite follow. This is the same person I'm talking about right? Though he does run away a lot."

"He didn't even run... He was practically limp when the guards took him. If it wasn't for the rescue mission from Ventress and her platonic lover, we wouldn't have made it out so soon."

Anakin was frowning somewhat, leaning back in the pilot's chair. "I think it may be best if we didn't return the head. If he goes into battle again soon, he will be easy to bring down. How do we know if he's going to leave us alone if we do return it?"

Ahsoka took a moment to answer. "Master... You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

"No no. I'm just talking." Anakin said.

Ahsoka relaxed. "Well, how do you know he'll go back to fighting if we give him the head?"

"More revenge?" Anakin asked as they exited hyperspace, the planet Naboo in view. Anakin contacted Padmé on the planet surface. "Senator? Think Snipps and I can have a chat with you?"

"Of course, Jedi Knight." replied Padmé, smiling kindly to them. "In fact, I was wondering why I haven't heard much from the Jedi Order."

"Ah well, snipps here got herself Kidnapped right at your front door, almost literally. I told you where I was going didn't I?"

Padmé was surprised, her image looking to Ahsoka. "Is this true?"

She nodded. "General Grievous caught me off guard..." She avoided eye contact, embarrassed by it.

"We're on are way back now. See you in a bit Senator."


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin sipped the tea 3-PO handed him. "Enjoying your vacation Senator?" he asked, giving his secret wife a smirk.

She smiled back to him, seeing as Ahsoka was too busy drinking her own tea. "Quite well. But I still look forward getting back to work. I worry that something will pull me out of my break soon."

"You know, sometimes I swear you could be force sensitive." Anakin said, "Listen, are you acquainted with the Senator for the planet Huk?"

"Senator Zev Svung?" She asked. "Yes, I'm familiar with him. Although we don't agree on many things."

"We need you to ask him if a High class Yam'ril may have a war trophy of some sort." Anakin paused for a bit, "Ah, the head of some one called Ronderu."

Padmé faltered, nearly choking on the tea she just sipped. She sputtered into a napkin, coughing as well.

"Senator..?" Ahsoka asked.

"What?" Padmé asked, looking intensely at Anakin.

"We need the head of this person, so says snips. And we have reason to believe someone of high rank my have it. Maybe even the senator himself." Anakin said, "Now tell the senator why you want to get her head Ahsoka."

Ahsoka cleared her throat as she looked at the senator. "Well... The head belongs to the lover of General Grievous, once known as Qymaen jai Sheelal." She said.

"..." Padmé didn't know what to say. She looked down at her tea, thinking it over in her head.

"Now, some of us think that if we return it, Grievous may... Stand down I guess." Anakin added.

"I see..." She said. "And you say this Ronderu was his former lover?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Master Kenobi said they fought against the Yam'ril together to help free their kind."

Padmé pondered the idea, then nodded. "I think it's a good idea."

Anakin sighed. "Well, alright. I guess the vacation is over senator." he said, standing up, "I'll go fetch R2."

Padmé nodded. She was actually glad to be back to work. "It'll be quick, I'm sure."

"So tell me, what is it that you and Senator Zev Svung disagree about?" Anakin asked, going into the hallway and letting the little droid back into the room.

Ahsoka smiled at R2, happy to see him again.

"Well, it's more of the ethics of labor." She sighed. "He allows the majority inhabitants of the planet, the Yam'ril of course, to possess hard labor from Kaleesh."

"So he promotes slavery?" Anakin asked. The young man frowned at this. He didn't like slavery, for obvious reasons. "And I thought the Yam'ril were told to leave Kalee alone when the Republic interfered... Or at least were too terrified to return to the planet." He smiled as R2 bumped into Ahsoka, whistling at it did so.

Ahsoka regained her balance, kneeling down beside it happily.

"Yes, but there are still colonies of Kaleesh on their home planet, that were never liberated. They've all lost their native culture."

"Well, we have one of those Kaleesh with us. She was used as bait for Grievous. If she pleads her case, we could get them back to Kalee

The female Kaleesh had been silent, but now she spoke. "You mean it? You could help us?"

Padmé smiled brightly to the female Kaleesh. "Yes. I know the Republic would help your colonies." she promised.

The female wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

"Well, lets get going. I don't want Jar Jar to be in your place for too long." Anakin said, chuckling.

Ahsoka chuckled, standing up.

"Come on, he isn't that bad. He's just... clumsy." Padmé defended,

"Very, clumsy." Ahsoka corrected.

"He destroyed some of your ships right?" Anakin asked, leading Padmé out of the room.

"On accident." She reminded him. "An honest mistake."

Ahsoka sighed. "Lets just get the head and get this over with."

-

They arrived at the senate building. "Alright then. Ahsoka, you go with Padmé. I have to go speak with Master Windu about what happened." Anakin said, watching them step off.

"Of course master Jedi." Padmé said, smiling coyly.

Ahsoka stretched her arms behind her head. "See ya Skyguy." she called.

"Snips." Anakin said, nodding to his padawan before taking his leave.

Padmé sighed, looking up at the building. "Shall we?" she asked Ahsoka.

"Yes." Ahsoka said, nodding to her. "Lets."

Padmé entered the building, Senator Zev Svung was in the main lobby signing in. "Long time no see Senator." Padmé said, taking his hands and shaking it.

"Padmé Amidala." Svung greeted back, shaking her hands. "What a pleasant surprise to see you."

"I assume you got my request to see you?" Padmé asked, smiling.

"I did not." he said. "But no matter. What brings you here, Amidala?"

"It is about the Yam'ril and the Huk wars." Padmé said, leading Svung to a lounge room, "Uh, Ahsoka, can you explain it to him?"

Ahsoka stepped forward. "You see, years ago the Yam'ril had been trying to enslave Kalee-"

Svung cut her off. "Yes yes, I'm familiar with their history. Is this about the slave trading business again?"

"No. It's about a... Ronderu lij Kummar and General Grievous." Padmé said, crossing her arms.

He fell silent at this. "Ronderu is long dead, and Grievous was stopped by the Republic. What is it about them that interests you?"

"We want Ronderu's head." Ahsoka asked. "Do you have it?"

Svung fell silent at this, watching the two.

"You see, The General Grievous that tried to wipe out the Yam'ril, is the same one that is leading the Separatist army." Padmé said.

He frowned. "I see... and you want to give your enemy the head of his lover?"

"As a bartering tool. He may cut a deal with us if we do." Padmé said, "he has just learned of how she died. And the reaction was... Well it was dramatic."

"Hm..." The human took a moment to think about it. "I see... You think you stop him from being a threat?"

"I'm sure he would be grateful." Padmé said, "So, back to her head."

He sighed. "Yes, I have it. But the Yam'ril won't be happy to know that I simply gave it back to her lover."

"well I'm sure they don't want to be viewed as barbaric now do they?" Padmé said, "In fact, I find it revolting you actually have it."

He frowned at this. "You find everything you don't like revolting."

"No, I do think many others will find this revolting. Sorry for the outburst." Padmé said, "But we really need this."

He took a moment to think about it, then sighed. "Alright then. Only to get this war over with quicker."

Padmé nodded, standing. "I think that's what we all want." she said, "So is it in your apartment, or in your office?"

"In my office of course. Do you really believe I want a preserved head staring at me when I relax?" He spoke in disgust. It was mainly just a decoration to please the Yam'ril.

Padmé nodded. "Lead the way then." She said, "How well preserved is it?"

"It's perfectly intact." he said. "It's as if it was just cut off."

Ahsoka grimaced. "Didn't need to hear that..."

"Well she will be easy to recognize then." Padmé said, as she followed the man. She smiled at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled back to her, happy to get the head. Svung lead them to the office. Right there on a shelf was the head of Ronderu lij Kummar, everything well preserved inside a liquid filled jar.

Padmé covered her mouth slightly sickened. She took a breath and stepped forward, taking the jar off the shelf. "She is... rather pretty." she mused.

He snorted his response as Ahsoka gave an uncomfortable grin.

"Yes... I can see why Grievous had a... interest in her."

"Keep your comments to yourself, thank you." Svung sighed. "You may go now."

Padmé nodded and left, Palpatine and master Yoda making their way in.

"Senator Zev Svung." Chancellor Palpatine said, "Master Yoda brought to my attention that the Yam'ril, whom you represent still hold slave colonies on their home world. I'm afraid we will have to take action on this."

Padmé smiled at Ahsoka as the two of them left. "And it all works out for the better." she said.

The male senator frowned. "What course of action...?" He asked.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. She was giddy. "I'm glad. I felt like I wasn't doing the right thing at first."

"We will be sending Master Windu to the planet, along with several hundred clones, and free them by force is necessary. I'm afraid the republic made a mistake siding with the Yam'ril. But do not fret, you are not in any trouble and they will remain in the graces of the Republic." the elderly man said, "And the Kaleesh will not be taken off the planet, but they will have to be paid for their services and the breeding programs will stop."

"You did. And I'm glad. You will make a grand Jedi knight Ahsoka." Padmé said, "Unfortunately, I do not know how we will get this to him."

Ahsoka smiled at the compliment, taking the head carefully. "Hm... we'll need someone to give it to him."

"The only way we could find someone to do that is if we go to a neutral planet... But it might not get there... I think we may need to break some rules." Padmé said.

Ahsoka looked at her. "You, a rule breaker?" She teased.

"We need to find a transmitter that can't be traced." Padmé said, "or send out a galaxy wide broadcast."

"Why can't it be traced?" Ahsoka asked. "If we do it in a remote area, would it still matter?"

"We could go to prison for doing that."

"Is such a thing worth it?" Ahsoka asked.

The Senator thought for a bit. "I got it. What the Yam'ril have done will be on the Holo net actually. We can include a massage of what was found in the Senators office." Padmé said, "That will make Grievous contact us."

Ahsoka grinned. "I get it, have it known that Ronderu's head was found and taken into custody by us?"

"Yes. Exactly." Padmé said.


	3. Chapter 3

News had spread fast thanks to the HoloNet. It took almost no time for the news to reach the home of Grievous. But the one who got it was none other than his medical droid, A4. when the article was found by it, A4 read it with great interest before he waddled off to reach his Master, who hadn't been the same since he had came back.

Grievous was sitting in his favorite chair. He was slouched in it, his head tilted to the side as he stared at nothing, blinking from time to time. He felt emptier then ever before.

"Master!" A4 called, as he quickened his pace until he was in front of the General. "I have some news you'll want to hear."

Grievous straightened his head, looking at the droid. "I highly doubt it, but tell me anyway."

"The planet of Yam'ril was 'audited' by the Jedi." He reported. "And they're liberating the Kaleesh slave colonies. And they searched through Senator Zev Svung's office."

"That doesn't interest me anymore." Grievous said, looking away, "Good for the Republic, they finally found out who was at fault."

"There's more, General. They found the preserved head of Ronderu lij Kummar."

Grievous suddenly sat up. "What?! My... My Ronderu?!" He looked around, "I need to get her."

A4 was rather relieved to see the energy come back. "Senator Amidala is holding onto it currently, she claims she'll only have it temporarily."

Grievous stood and went to a transmitter, activating it. "I have to get her." He said, trying to contact the Jedi Temple.

A4 folded his hands behind his back, watching. "You believe they'll give the enemy the head?"

Grievous ignored the droid, managing to get through. "Give her to me!" he nearly screamed.

Kenobi was the unfortunate soul who had to hear that. "Easy, general. There's no need to get edgy."

"Give her to me now!" Grievous snarled, "No, show her to me!"

He sighed patiently. "Ahsoka." He beckoned. The Padawan stepped forward to the transmitter, holding the jar containing the head. "This is Ronderu, right?" She asked Grievous.

Grievous reached up and grasped the lower part of his masked. He looked away. "They cut her... Hair. They cut it. Your lovely hair." he whispered, making a choked sob.

Kenobi was able to catch the sob, but whatever he mumbled was incomprehensible. "How shall we bring her to you?"

"Take her to my old castle on the third moon of Vassek." he said, "And there had better be no tricks."

he shook his head. "Me? Tricks?" He chuckled. "You have me confused with someone else."

"Do not make light of this Kenobi! You will bring her to me!" Grievous yelled, cutting off the transmit ion.

Shaak Ti had been watching the hologram with the others. "Just as charming as he was on Hypori." she said.

Kenobi looked to her silently, taking the container with the head.

Kit Fisto was beside Shaak, grinning. "At least we don't have to worry about him calling back again."

"I do not think this is a grand idea." Oppo Rancisis' hologram said, the serpent-like Jedi sitting calmly off to the side, "Grievous is unpredictable. This could send him into a blind rage. While this is admirable, perhaps we should make a Yam'ril return her head? It would have more of a peaceful impact, to show we are seriously regretful for all that had happened to his fellow species

"Well I do not think we should give it to him at all." Eeth Koth said

"It's alright, Koth." Fisto said. "It'll only make him enraged if we don't give it to him now."

"And we already told him we'd give it to him." Ahsoka said. "What kind of people are we to go back on our word?"

Yoda sighed. "Put another innocent life in danger we must not, master Rancisis. No matter how good the suggestion is." he said, "Go now, Master Kenobi. May the Force be with you."

Kenobi nodded. "Thank you, Master Yoda." he said, sighing.

-

As the ship approached the moons of Vassek, he looked to the lifeless head of Ronderu lij Kummar. "You picked quite the keeper, didn't you?" He asked, as if expecting an answer back. But in the end he turned his attention back to the point of this little expedition, picking up the container once the ship landed.

Grievous was waiting on the landing strip. He was wringing his hands. He had actually believed that they would not come, but there Kenobi was.

Kenobi came off the ship, seeing the General anxiously late. He had came alone, to prove his worth in his word. He stepped forward, watching Grievous. "Just like we said. Here is Ronderu lij Kummar's remnants. Perfectly preserved."

Grievous snatched the container away from the Jedi Master. He looked down at her face, his metal fingertips skating over the glass. "It... It's her." Grievous said.

Ronderu's head was completely oblivious to the outside world. Her eyes were pressed closed, giving her a look that she was simply sleeping. A Kaleesh slave had closed them when she died so many years ago, when he or she had to preserve the head to be kept as a trophy. Kenobi watched Grievous silently. "I see you have some reminiscing to do... Shall I leave now?"

Grievous didn't answer, fumbling to open the container. He managed it, reaching into the liquid to pull out Ronderu's head. He cradled her head like it was a newborn. "Go. Just go." Grievous hissed, petting Ronderu's cheek with a metal finger.

Kenobi refrained from expressing his feelings, turning on a heel. He took a few steps before looking back at him. "I just want to say... We do regret our choice in who to help years ago." He said. And with that, he walked back onto his ship, wanting to return as soon as he could.

Grievous didn't even look up. He continued to cradle what was left of his companion. He finally held her face to his, closing his eyes and nuzzling her cold, pallid face. He looked up, glaring ahead. No. He could not just let this end this way. The Jedi and the Republic they defended could not continue to exist. They were corrupt. Almost all of them were corrupt. It wasn't over yet.

With her head tucked under his arm he pointed a claw at Kenobi, who was almost back to his star fighter. "Do not think that you giving her back to me has ended this war Jedi!" he screamed, "I will kill you all! Do you hear me?! I will not spare a single one of you! The younglings won't even be spared!" His voice cracked and he leaned forward, coughing heavily. But he kept screaming through it "N-No one will… Be spared!"

Kenobi stopped at his declaration. He slowly turned to the General, his eyebrows high up. The male wasn't going to quit... In fact, he seemed more lustful for blood than before! Even he didn't think that was possible. But he hid his foreboding thoughts. He watched the general finish his coughing fit. "If that's so... I'm still glad you have her back." He gave a nod, grinning. He was mainly avoiding a sudden onslaught by Grievous. He then hopped aboard his starfighter, quickening his pace to leave him alone.

Grievous shook his head after his fit. he would let Kenobi go for now. He placed Ronderu back in her tube and took her back in his own fighter. He took off, returning to his ship. He turned on his transmitter. "Dooku, give me a mission this instant." he snapped, his metal fingers skating over the glass.

Dooku was taken off guard from the sudden need to fight. And seeing the head didn't help him recover. "...Of course." he said. "You can accompany Ventress and Durge to take care of a settlement of clones, lead by three Jedi."

"I'll take it. Send me the coordinates." Grievous hissed, "Now Dooku!"

Dooku frowned. "Control yourself, General." He said, sending the coordinates to him. "Leave now if you want to be in time."

Grievous cut him off, entering hyperdrive and blasting off. He looked at Ronderu's head. and sighed. When he arrived he stepped off and walked past Durge and Ventress. Removing Ronderu's head he created a pyre and managed to set it ablaze. He turned away, his eyes filled with rage. "No prisoners." he snarled, "Don't even let those who serve to heal live.

The republic had created a monster.


End file.
